


Heat

by RynBadger



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynBadger/pseuds/RynBadger
Summary: One Shot. NSFW. "There was a slow burn that consumed them like moth wings set aflame from flying too close to the sun."





	Heat

It was hard to say how they got to this point. Two worlds collided when they came together, sparks flying in a way that left them both dazzled, fighting to catch their breath.

Both victims of Noxas, both fighters seeking retribution for the wrongs brought on by Noxian warmongering, they had common ground despite their stark differences. 

Granted, at first, the dislike between them was palpable, each with their own set ideas on the best way to enact justice upon those who would bring harm upon their home, one serving the people and the other the Order of Shadows.

However, over time, a spark ignited between them, setting a flame in motion they couldn't extinguish. It was a forbidden dance between them, careful steps as they struggled to find a balance between their worlds and each other.

Irelia was beautiful in his eyes, as perfect as the honed edges of her blades. 

Kayn was captivating to her, a warrior who perfected his dance long ago.

At first, they were tentative, careful and uncertain of where things would lead them. A one night stand soon turned into something more. Stolen moments shared in Ionia's moonlight when he would sneak into her camp or when she would meet him just outside of the temple walls. 

It seemed inevitable that they would share a bed once more, always entangled with one another, passions high with better judgment thrown to the wind. So it was tonight, a secret rendezvous between lovers within Irelia's tent, the moon high in the midnight sky.

Weapon discarded, Kayn came to her, his lips seeking hers as her arms reached for him, welcoming him in close. The young lovers indulged in a passionate kiss, the tingle of desire consuming them as their bodies pressed in close. 

Nimble fingers danced along his shoulders, her breaths soft against his heated skin. 

Strong hands smoothed down along the graceful curves of her back and waist.

Desire fueled their dance, wrapped up in each other's arms, her hands untethering the cord from his waist whilst his own peeled open her top, the fabric drawn back like a curtain to reveal the soft supple curve of her breasts to the cool evening air. 

His lips grazed the flesh along the delicate curve of her neck, drawing out a soft mewl of appreciation.

A wanton caress of her palm against the budding excitement between his legs elicited a soft, wanting growl in her ear.

A trail of their discarded gear followed them to her bed, her lithe form falling back upon the covers, pulling him down with her. He settled between her milky thighs, a hand gliding along the length of it while his other supported his weight above her, her hands running along his bare chest, nails grazing the edges of Darkin corruption that marred his flesh.

The sound of their soft, excited pants mingled together, hands exploring one another like they had done so many times before, seeking to stimulate the right places with but a brush of a finger. 

Her back arched as his mouth blazed a trail between her breasts, roaming down her flat, toned stomach to nestle between her thighs, shapely lips parted with breathless sighs and mewls of pleasure.

His mouth worked her over skillfully, knowing how she liked their foreplay, tongue working along her folds, tasting her nectar as fingers probed velvety heat, enjoying the way his touch made her writhe upon the bed beneath him.

They sought each other out, entangled, her legs wrapped about his waist, their lips sealed in a hungry kiss, tongues exploring, dancing for dominance. 

They rolled together among the sheets, his back now pressed to the mattress as her glorious form straddled him, nails trailing tantalizingly down his core. Amber eyes lidded as she slithered down, worshiping the stiff, throbbing heat between his legs, a low groan in his throat, prompting her to slip him into the moist cavern of her mouth, pillowy lips enveloping him in a slow, sensual display.

Before too long, he beckoned her back to him, her curvy frame crawling atop of him as their lips once again met, her body rocking teasingly against him, an action the made their skin prickle with excitement, fueling their want.

She was a beautiful creature in the moonlight that seemed to filter in through the walls of her tent, riding him with slow, rhythmic rolls of her wide hips, her moans soft and breathy. His hands roamed her form, cupping and fondling her breasts as his own hips bucked up to meet her.

He watched, mesmerized as her body swayed atop of him in a dance of mounting passion.

They rolled together, her body squirming beneath his more powerful frame as his hips moved languidly into her, their voices low with their shared passions. She groaned as he hit her sweet spot, legs beginning to quake about him.

He stole a kiss, muffling her cries as he picked up his pace, moving into her faster, harder.

There was a slow burn that consumed them like moth wings set aflame from flying too close to the sun.

Heat pooled into their bodies, moving as one, her nails raking down his back, his teeth marking the soft spot above her collarbone.

Their pleasure built and built, reaching a climax together, riding out the shared waves of ecstasy.

Before, where they would part ways, now they instead laid together, content and basking in the afterglow of one another.

She was a cuddler, the picture of softness and innocents in his arms. 

He didn't mind it, the enjoyment of intimate contact giving him a sense of belonging.

The words  _I love you_  was never spoken. Perhaps it never had to be. Sometimes you just know with no words spoken at all.


End file.
